Still Searching
by Aero2712
Summary: Rob and Lily have a conversation while waiting for the battle to end in the subway station. Lily's point of view.


_A/N: Sorry that this is so short. I hope you like it._

The ongoing battle above us was becoming increasingly unsettling for I feared the ceiling would collapse at any moment.

Some debris rained down from the roof with every single bomb set off or gunshot fired.

Occasionally the dim lights would flicker off for only a few seconds, then the power would return, filling the station with light.

For a moment, I stood in the middle of the subway station, staring at the ground. It was hard not to be upset, but even harder to not cry over Jason.

That's exactly what I was trying not to let myself do.

I could hear Hud trying to start a conversation with Marlena, who was visibly shaken up.

Exactly how I felt.

It had all happened so fast. One second we were just walking and the next we were almost killed by the very people who were trying to protect us from that creature.

Rob was sitting on a bench across from me, staring down at the floor. I debated on whether trying to talk to him or not. He seemed beyond upset.

Finally I crossed the station and reluctantly took a seat next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked, gently resting my hand against his shoulder.

For a moment, Rob maintained the blank expression he had on his face. Then he started to sob and turned to me.

I immediately wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to rest his head against my shoulder. Neither of us said a single word, only listening to the explosions and gunfire up above our heads.

Finally, I spoke up "I'm so sorry." I whispered, feeling his body shake with sobs.

There wasn't any way to describe how I felt and Jason was Rob's brother. He really must have been devistated what had just happened.

"No," he replied, slowly pulling away from me "It's ok. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stopped. Then we wouldn't have been seperated."

"Yeah but if you didn't stop, we all would have been killed. Besides, you were just trying to help Beth." I answered, remembering why exactly we had stopped.

Then I once more began fearing for Beth, also remembering the message she left on Rob's phone. I began wishing I knew where my friend was and if she was alright.

"I shouldn't have let her go like that..." he mumbled, pulling off his jacket. I stayed silent for a moment, chewing on my lip.

"She was there and I argued with her. Now she probably thinks I hate her and wouldn't come back for her." he added.

"Rob, if she thought you hated her, she wouldn't have called you." I pointed out as matter-of-factly.

He grew silence at this comment and looked back down at the ground.

"It's going to be fine. We'll find a way to get to her." I assured him, glancing up at the ceiling after hearing a large explosion that seemed directly above us.

Rob, on the other hand didn't seem to notice the huge sound.

"Yeah...yeah ok." he responded after another pause. I nodded and looked around the vacant station, unsure of where to go from here.

Beth's father's apartment was all the way in midtown.

Well whatever was happening up there was blocking our path to midtown.

And there was no way I wanted to go back up there and see that horrible, terrifying thing again. Once was frightening enough. Besides, I'm not even sure what _it_ was.

Whatever it was reminded me of a monster, giving me reason to believe that's what it had to be. Obviously.

though never in my life, did I even once think monsters could possibly exist. But this thing is what is causng us so much trouble.

It's also what killed Jason...

Trying to blink back tears, I glanced up right as Rob stood up. He pulled my from my thoughts, crossing the station and stopped in front of the map.

I watced curiously as he stared at it intently, obviously planning something.

Finally, I tiredly got to my feet and followed him, stopping next to him and glancing over at the map.

"We could...just cross through." he mumbled as I approached him slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Was he really thinking about going back out there?

There was defidently no way to do that until the battle ended, or else we'd be killed for sure.

"I mean, we could go through the tunnels." he stated, causing me to look back up at him.

As Hud stated earlier, the subway trains would not be running at a time like this. That meant we could just go right through the tunnels to the next stations.

But still, the tunnels would be pitch black, right? There usually was no need for lights unless of an emergency.

Even now, the emergency lights weren't on.

But if it meant saving Beth, I'd do it as long as everyone else agreed to.

"So what do we do?" I asked as the lights flickered off for about the hundreth time. Rob looked back to the map.

Hud and Marlena finally came over as well.

Whatever we decided to do now was defidently going to be risky. But if it would help us get away from this place and to Beth's apartment, it would be worth it.


End file.
